Locked Up
by LynnieLain
Summary: My thoughts on where Nico got himself locked up during the SON, and he finds a new 'friend'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so with all of these 'Mark of Athena' stories, I keep having a vision in my mind of what Nico is doing during all of it all. So Gaia supposively kidnapped him, **_**but**_** what if she is simply claiming someone else's work as her own. This is what I think Nico is actually doing. One-shot, so I don't care if you hate it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Kane Chronicles. **

**Warning: There is a lot of **_**strong**_** language in this story. You have been warned.**

Nico's POV-

I have been stuck in this stupid hell hole of five days now, FIVE FUCKING DAYS! Three of them spent with this stupid Egyptian jackal that's been copying my style. What's even worse it that the walls are made of some material that is emitting _life energy _or something, but it has completely nullified my powers, and the Jackal's, not to mention neither one of us can touch them without being burnt.

"Remind me again why the House of Light thought I was hosting _you_?" I asked Anubis. He turned back away from the wall he had been staring at, the walls were emitting a faint light, enough for the two of us to see each other.

"Because hosts take on their, how do I put this, uh _parasite _god's features." He told me.

"So?" I asked harshly. He allowed himself a small smirk at that.

"Have you seen a mirror recently?" he asked me. I understood what he meant, if he had told me some story about being myself, two years older, from the future, I would have believed him, we look that alike.

"Fine then." I conceded, "Then, if they already captured you, it means they know I am not hosting you." I reasoned, "So why the fuck, am I still here?"

"I wish I could tell you." Anubis told me truthfully. Another five minutes passed in an awkward silence before he spoke up again. "So, your father's Hades?" he asked.

"Yup." I replied. "It sort of sucks."

"I haven't seen him recently." Anubis continued, "What's he like now a days?"

"A complete bastard." I replied.

"Can't be as bad as mine." Anubis told me as he lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, "What _oh so evil _things has your father done lately?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, trying to take over the world, _again_." Anubis replied. "What has yours done" he asked me.

"Oh, you know, just almost melted me with a fireball for trying to convince him to get up off his ass and help in the damn war."

"My father was dead serious when he told me that if I even considered fighting on the right side of the war he would slaughter me." Anubis said.

"Parents suck, don't they." I commented, lying down on the cold ground as close as I was willing to get to the left wall. The entire cell was only about a six foot cube, seriously limiting all movement.

"Completely." Anubis responded.

"Any ideas on escape?" I asked him, but I knew what the answer would be.

"Yeah." He told me, "I think it's impossible for the two of us." He said. "Honestly. If it were anyone else, it would be simple, but they don't even have to lock the cell door, if either of us tried to touch it, we'd die."

"Die?" I asked, I knew our situation was bad, but not this bad.

"Well, you'd probably die." He told me, "I would just get blaster so deep into the Duat I would never reform." Well that's comforting.

"So you're saying we're basically damsels in distress here?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Very manly damsels," He corrected, "But yes, exactly."

"Do you think they're gonna feed us any time soon?" I asked. I had been visiting the Underworld (The Greek one to be exact) before I was captured, so I had not eaten recently.

"Probably not," Anubis responded. "Egyptian gods do not require food, and I think they think Egyptian gods do not require food, and I think they think you're one of us."

"Wait." I said, "They think that _I _am an Egyptian god?" I asked uncomprehendingly.

"Well it makes more sense in their minds then Greek gods being real." He commented.

"I guess." I agreed. "Ya know, this sucks!" I commented again, after a rather long, awkward silence.

"Why thank you, I hadn't noticed, _Captain_ _Obvious_." Anubis told me sarcastically.

"You're welcome, _Lieutenant Sarcasm._" I replied. I really hope that Hazel, or Percy, or someone would noticed I had gone missing, and piece together the nonexistent clues to find me, soon. I don't know how much longer I could stand being trapped in here with Jackal Head.


	2. HELP!

**A/N: Okay okay okay! I cannot believe how many people wanted me to continue this,(including myself) so here it is! Although first I need some input... there are three options!**

_**Do**_**_or A!_ - Behind this door, The Kanes find and rescue Nico and Anubis, story follows, bringing Egyptians and Greeks together. **

****_Door B!_ - Behind this door, Percy and Hazel and co. find and rescue Nico and Anubis, story follows, bringing Egyptians and Greeks together. ****

****_Door C!_ - Behind this door, Nico and Anubis escape themselves and I have to come up with some form of a plot. ****

****I need some kind of feedback before I can continue this story, so please respond quickly! ****

_****-Lynnie****_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I would update, but I just got back from my best friend's memorial service. On March 26th, 2012 she committed suicide. I haven't been in any shape to write since then, I hope you can forgive me, and I'll start pposting once I can start writting again, she was my best inspiration and she was allways supportive of me, she will live on in my heart, and in my writting. I dedicate all of my writtings to you Dorothy. 3**


End file.
